Woman in Black transcript
__TOC__ Shot of Josh, Anya, Abigail, Alex, James, William and Olivia walking through the jungle. Josh is leading, and is soon followed by Alex. Abigail and Anya are stood with Olivia and James and William are at the back. OLIVIA: Anya and Abigail You guys starting to regret this…? ABIGAIL: sarcastically What? Coming out into the jungle to find a bunch of savage natives, no I ain’t regretting it in the slightest. The three stay silent awkwardly. Josh turns back to the group and stops. JOSH: Hey, guys, let’s stop here for a second, get a drink. Everyone stops and then sits down on the nearest log, rock etc… They start to drink their water. But as everyone sits down, James jogs forward to Josh slowly. Josh sits and looks at James. JOSH: Hey. JAMES: Hey, err, so we’re like going to find these natives, right? Josh nods his head, confused. JOSH: Yeah. James then looks back to Alex who is sat drinking water. JAMES: about Alex Then why are we bringing him? JOSH: What? Alex? JAMES: Yeah. JOSH: Why wouldn’t I? JAMES: Well, didn’t they attack him like three times before? Why risk his life again just to find them…. We don’t know how they’ll react. Josh nods. JOSH: Trust me; I know what I’m doing. James looks at Josh, not knowing if he should trust him or not. JAMES: Okay I’ll trust you, just make sure whatever you’re doing works. JOSH: Will do. up to the group All right everyone, let’s go. Flashback A young, 8 year old, blonde boy is in a bedroom. There is a horrible, terrifying banging coming from downstairs on a door. There are sounds of lots of men shouting as then bang on the door. Another man, Josh’s father, shouts up to Josh’s mother. DUNCAN: from downstairs Helen, go get Joshua! Josh is sat in the corner of his bedroom, curled in a ball, scared. His mum then runs in. HELELN: but trying to smile Joshie, listen, honey, you have to hide now, okay, let’s play hide and seek. Don’t you come out though, or you’ll lose. JOSH: Mummy, what’s going on? HELEN: It’s just a game, hide, please. And don’t come out, no matter what. She hurries Josh towards his wardrobe and puts him in it and then closes one door. As she closes it, the sound of a door being kicked down comes from downstairs. DUNCAN: downstairs Hey! Get the hel… HELEN: Josh Josh! Stay! She then closes the other wardrobe door. When it’s closed, the bedroom door slams open. Two men burst in with knifes and masks. Helen stands up, strong and bravely against them, but they grab her and drag her out of the room and downstairs. She kicks and screams, but they’re too strong. Josh witnesses it through the gap of the wardrobe doors. He starts to cry quietly; and then the sounds of the men shouting stop. JOSH: Mummy! Mummy! End of flashback The group is now walking in a dense part of the jungle. They are surrounded completely by bushes and trees. They uncomfortably walk through it, until someone speaks. ANYA: stopping Hey, do you hear that? Everyone stops and looks at her. ABIGAIL: Hear what? ANYA: Shush… listening That? The group look at her oddly. JAMES: I don’t hear anything… ANYA: No, I swear, I can hear like a humming sound. A low humming sound, like a magnetic thing. WILLIAM: Bull. JOSH: Hey, just listen then. They all listen again, but they don’t hear anything. JOSH: his head Sorry Anya, I don’t hear it either… ANYA: Forget it, I’m probably just tired. The group then continue to walk. Abigail is now in the lead, but suddenly, she starts to shake, and she covers her ears in pain; screaming. She then falls to the ground and doesn’t move. The group, worried, all rush to her aid, but then they all do the same, they shake, cover their ears and scream. Until all seven of them are on the floor, not moving. Flashback The young, distraught Josh is sat on a chair in a long, cold, gray corridor. There is a wooden door next to him, and there is a man and woman inside, talking to another man. Josh tries to listen to what they’re saying, but he cannot make it out. He shuffles towards the door and puts his ear against it, but the door handle turns, so he jumps and sits back on the chair. The man and the woman come out, both in black suits. There is another girl with them, a young blonde girl, about 15 years old. MAN: Thank you, sir. The man steps in front of Josh and looks down at him. MAN: So, boy, it appears that you will be coming home with us. Josh sadly lifts his head up and looks up at the man, it is Charles Widmore. The woman is Mrs. Widmore (from the submarine), and the young girl is Penny. End of flashback Everything is blurry. Josh sits up, in pain on the jungle floor. He looks around him, but his vision is still blurred and his ears have gone weird. He looks around and sees the blurred figures of people walking, and he hears a mumbling of people’s voices with a high pitched ring in the background. He rubs his eyes, until his eventually gets his vision back. He sees some armed men, walking around. They’re in the middle of the jungle, but in an open part. He continued to look around, disorientated and confused. JOSH: Hello!? Where am I? He looked around him again and then noticed he was in a cage (like the ones on Hydra Island) and he sees Abigail in it too, chained against a bar. JOSH: Hello!? Where are my friends?! One of the armed men looks at the shouting Josh with shock. He turns to another guard and tells him about Josh being awake. They discuss and Josh watches. The second man then turns to a large white tent that is set up in the jungle. MAN: Ms. Widmore! Ms. Widmore! One of them is awake! Josh looks at the man, confused as he shouted the name “Widmore”. JOSH: to himself Widmore? She doesn’t come out. MAN: Ms. Widmore! She then finally comes out of the tent, and glares at the man. MS. WIDMORE: What is it you bloody idiot? The man then points to the cage, where Josh is sat, awake. She walks curiously towards Josh, when she arrives at the cage; she kneels down slightly to Josh’s level. MS. WIDMORE: Hello, Joshua. Josh stares at her with confusion. JOSH: disorientated Vanessa? She nods. VANESSA: Yes, me. Josh then looks back over to Abigail, who is still unconscious. He then turns back to Vanessa angrily. JOSH: Where are my friends?! What have you done with them?! VANESSA: Who is Alex Parkinson? JOSH: puzzled What? VANESSA: louder Who is Alex Parkinson!? JOSH: bluntly Why? VANESSA: I need to know. around at her people We need to know. It is absolutely important that you tell us who Alex Parkinson is. JOSH: blunt tone Why? Vanessa sighs. VANESSA: I assume you’ve met some people here. Bad people. They’ve tried to take Alex I can assume. Josh is silent. VANESSA: See. Now I need you to tell me which one Alex Parkinson is, so we can protect him. So we can stop them from taking him. JOSH: Why are you here? Where are we!? Can you get us off this rock!? VANESSA: I am here Josh to help your friend. We are on an island, it doesn’t have a name… And no. You have to get yourselves off. There’s not ticket off this island. So I ask you again, who is Alex?! Josh stays silent, suspicious of her. VANESSA: If that’s how you’re going to be… She pulls out a little black remote thing and then points it at Abigail. She pushes a button and then an electrical dart shoots out into Abigail’s neck. She wakes up, screaming in agony. Josh shuffles over to her quickly to help her. JOSH: What’ve you done! VANESSA: Oh don’t worry, she’ll be fine. Abigail continues screaming for a bit, and then she falls back unconscious. VANESSA: I do hope you decide to tell me soon. She then walks away, back into her tent, chuckling evilly. Inside a small room, Alex, Anya, Olivia, James and William are all unconscious together in one cage. They all slowly start to wake up one-by-one. They all moan in pain and confusion and then look around the small room, puzzled. OLIVIA: scared W…where are we? They all look around again. ANYA: Where are Josh and Abbie? They all start to talk to each other, scared and confused. Suddenly, a door at the opposite end of the dark room opens. The light pours in and blinds the survivors. Vanessa and two armed guards come through the door and then walk to the cage. OLIVIA: scared Who are you? William stands up angrily and walks to the edge of the cage and glares into Vanessa’s face. WILLIAM: Let us out you son of a bitch! He then grabs the bars of the cage and starts to shake them angrily. The armed men raise their guns at him, but Vanessa holds her arm out, telling them not to. VANESSA: Put the guns down you idiots. the survivors I am Ms. Widmore. JAMES: What do you want? VANESSA: What I want is to find Alex Parkinson. Now I need to know, is any of you Alex Parkinson? Everyone stays quiet. VANESSA: I ask you again, is any of you Alex Parkinson. They stay silent again. VANESSA: Oh for goodness sake. She turns to the men and tilts her head towards the cage door. One of the men walks over to it, opens it and then goes in and grabs Olivia. OLIVIA: to get free Hey! Get off of me! The man puts a gun to her head and then she goes quiet. They get out of the cage, he closes the door and then they stand back behind Vanessa, holding Olivia at gun point. VANESSA: Now I’m going to ask you one more time or I’ll shoot her. Is one of you Alex!? OLIVIA: bravely You don’t have to say. VANESSA: Three. Two. One… ALEX: Me! Vanessa smiles. The man holding Olivia throws her to the ground, and she stays down. VANESSA: evilly Hello, Alex. She pulls out a handgun from a holster behind her back, and then aims it at Alex. She cocks it, steadies her aim, and then slowly starts to pull the trigger, but, before she could pull it fully, a howl of the monster sounds outside. Her head flicks behind her to look. VANESSA: the men Run! Outside, in the cage, Josh and Abigail also hear the sound of the monster. They look around them, terrified and see the leaves in the trees shaking strongly. The armed men around them start running and aiming their guns into the air. Vanessa and her two guards come out of a caravan type building and then they start to walk towards another building with a sonar fence around it. They go in, close the door and then turn on the fence, it makes a humming sound. All the men that were left outside then stop, aim their guns into the trees and start shooting at the monsters sounds. Josh and Abbie both face away and stare at the floor, curled up, Josh is holding Abbie down so she doesn’t look up. Whilst they’re looking away, the men start to scream as they’re being attacked. Bullets fly randomly through the air. That continues for a while until the last man stops screaming. The monster then goes away and its sounds fade away with it. Josh and Abbie look up to see what had happened and they see about 20 men lying on the floor, beating, crushed and dead. Abbie then looks back down, scared. Josh stands up and stares out with horror. JOSH: Help!! Help!! Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1